


Until the Bitter End

by bipabrena



Series: Reibert fics for Reibert shippers from a Reibert shipper [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin survived the battle against Bertholdt, Bertholdt and Reiner's bond is unbreakable, Eren is determined to get revenge on his former friends, Gen, Levi and Hange are devastated by Erwin's loss, and Mikasa follows him of course, even in the face of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: “You took my home away from me,” Eren said calmly. “so I’ll make sure you never return to yours.”The Armoured and Colossal Titan, identities Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover respectively, were defeated in the battle for Shingashina. Rather than killing them on the spot, newly appointed Commander of the Survey Corps, Hange Zoë, along with Captain Levi Ackerman, took them in for questioning. They will do whatever it takes to extract all the information they have. They'll do whatever it takes to learn who the enemy is, and to retaliate for humanity.Even if it means they must lose their own in the process.





	Until the Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a story in the canonverse for a long time now. I had a random idea today, so I chose to toy with it. Honestly, I like how it turned out. I hope you do too.
> 
> This is a one-shot.
> 
> Also, I'm bad at writing summaries and coming up with titles >.<

After successfully defeating the Armoured Titan in Shiganshina, its user, Reiner Braun, was taken in by the Scouts for questioning rather than being killed on the spot. Moments later, the Colossal Titan, user Bertholdt Hoover, was defeated.

Thanks to the efforts of Captain Levi Ackerman and the sacrifice of Commander Erwin Smith and the Scouts, the Beast Titan and Cart Titan—identities unknown—were forced to retreat, leaving the Armoured and Colossal Titans behind.

The only survivors were the new commander Hange Zoë, Captain Levi and his squad, and a Survey Corps member named Floch; the only survivor from Commander Erwin’s mission.

The plan for attacking the real enemy starts now.

* * *

“Eren,” Armin muttered. “are you sure about this?” he frowned.

“Of course I am,” he folded his jacket. “we finally captured them, Armin. But that was only step one. Now starts step two,” he grabbed his shoulder. “we have to make them talk.”

 _Why are the Commander and Captain agreeing to this?_ Armin lamented.

He turned to Mikasa. “And you’re okay with this, Mikasa?”

“No,” she stated simply. “but it needs to be done, and if Eren’s there, I have to be too.”

Armin looked at the floor grimly. _Was there really never any room for negotiation? Is this… is this really necessary? Is this the only way?_

“Yeah.” Eren mumbled, agreeing with her. “But like I said, you don’t have to do it just because I’m going. You have a mind of your own, you don’t have to follow me around,” he told her.

He didn’t hesitate to leave, but Mikasa did.

Armin felt a squeeze on his hand. “Please stop thinking about it,” she requested. “You’ll only feel worse. Go rest.”

“Mikasa…” he mourned. “How?”

“How what?”

“How can you two willingly agree to doing this… and not feel a thing?”

Not feel a thing? She frowned. “Doing what needs to be done doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. It does. They were our comrades for three years. It’s not something you can just erase. But they tried to take Eren away. They took away our home. Because of them, I lost a family a second time.”

He looked at the floor.

She held both of his hands. “Now that I have a clear head I can say it. Maybe Reiner is right. Maybe they were just kids who didn’t know anything. Maybe Bertholdt is right, too. Maybe they don’t have a choice. But neither do we. Because this is an inexplicably cruel world. Regardless of their reasons, they still deserve to be punished.”

She let go and turned to the door. “And, sadly, we’re the ones who have to inflict that punishment.”

X

Reiner and Bertholdt had been nearly deprived of food for three days to weaken their physique. Enough to weaken them, but enough for them to conserve a decent amount of energy. They were constantly mutilated from the knees down so their bodies were too busy regenerating, which expended enough energy to not allow a transformation, partial or complete, but retained enough to continuously heal the user.

The Scouts were situated in a small village with several shacks. Shortly after the Shiganshina battle, rather than returning to inside the Walls, they stayed in an abandoned village with several supplies. That way in case anything went wrong—such as a transformation—there would be no chances of any civilians getting injured or towns being destroyed.

In one of the shacks, Reiner and Bertholdt were chained against the wall.

The first day of torture began tonight.

Levi, Hange and Eren walked past the rest of the Levi Squad—Armin, Connie, Jean and Sasha—who were outside, patrolling for any Titans. It was nighttime, but after the Utgard incident and the Beast Titan’s appearance, they couldn’t allow themselves to let their guard down. Even at night.

They shivered by seeing the three walk away, headed to the shack closest to the forest. They felt repulsed, full-well knowing what they were about to do.

Shortly after, Mikasa walked past them, wheeling a metallic tray.

It was easy to understand why.

* * *

Eren walked in after Levi and Hange.

Reiner and Bertholdt were still hanging, exhaustion plastered all over their faces. Their limbs had grown back, and they hadn’t been severed for a full day now.

“We’re going to take turns,” Levi said to Eren. “So you don’t need to be here. You can come back later on the next shift.”

“No, I want to be here. Sir.”

Levi shrugged, as though saying _“your choice.”_

Eren walked up to his two former friends. He shook them awake. “Hey!”

Reiner blinked slowly, then looked at him. “Eren…”

He attempted not to frown. “It’s over, Reiner. You lost. Do everyone a favour and just talk.”

“I haven’t lost yet...” he mumbled weakly.

“Right,” he mocked. “that’s why you’re shackled and we’re not.”

“It’s just the two of us. We are meaningless in the grand scheme of things. You’ll pay for this and for what you’ve done to Annie, you spawn of the devil!” Bertholdt managed to spat, much to Reiner’s surprise.

Eren grit his teeth and punched him square in the nose.

“Bertholdt!” Reiner screamed in concern.

“Oi, oi!” Levi interfered. “This isn’t for pleasure. If you’re incapable of understanding that and can’t control yourself, get out of here.”

Eren turned to look at him as though he were brought back to reality. “I’m sorry, Captain. It won’t happen again.”

Bertholdt wanted to spit in his face, but didn’t manage to.

Reiner couldn’t help but ask: where was this defiant Bertholdt all along? Had he been this way from the moment they captured Eren, they probably wouldn’t be here.

But then again, Reiner…

“Okay,” Hange walked back in. “we seem to be good to go. We’ve scouted the area, and everything seems to be in place. Mikasa will be here with the tools shortly.”

“Alright,” said Levi, getting in position. This arose immense panic in the two shackled boys.

Eren walked back to the two of them. “You two…” he muttered.

“You took my home away from me,” Eren said calmly. “so I’ll make sure you never return to yours.”

With this, they truly realised the severity of the situation.

 _“I’ve gotta do what I can.”_ They remembered, almost simultaneously, _“Do what I can… to make you guys suffer and die in the worst way possible. You’ve got it coming.”_ Eren’s words back at the tree before the Scouts arrived.

He had the same psychotic expression.

Bertholdt’s panicked eyes left Eren, his head snapping furiously towards every corner in the room. Captain Levi, leaned against the wall, stood diagonally behind Eren, dusting off his white apron. He dully stared at Bertholdt, crossing his arms.

His attention was drawn to the door. Mikasa walked in, wheeling a tray of instruments.

His lips began quivering, and his voice broke in a panicked whimper. _No… no, no!_ His head snapped to his left, meeting Reiner’s profile. Even though he could only see the side of his face, he could take in the fear and panic growing inside him.

There was nothing but silence for an amount of time they couldn’t quite decipher. They jerked awake when hearing the snapping of latex. Levi’s dull, slanted eyes pierced them as he accommodated his gloves.

Reiner’s eyes were fixed on the tray.

Pliers. Wrench. Bonesaw. Skewers. Needles. A prod?

His eyes widened immensely. The fear now growing in his chest was incomparable to the one he felt before. The extent of his dread made him doubt himself—will I be able to resist? Will I spill information?

That was Reiner’s thought process. But the moment he stopped thinking about himself, he thought about something else—something more important to him, and that’s when he realised his worst fear.

Reiner wasn’t alone.

What am I going to do when it’s **_him_**?

When they torture **_him_**?

When they torture **_Bertholdt_**?

Reiner, reflexively, spasmed, his body attempting to free itself from the shackles.

“R-Reiner?” Bertholdt’s voice broke.

He hyperventilated, producing involuntary whimpers. He looked at Bertholdt, at his confused emerald eyes; his tired, droopy eyes. He bit his lip until he tasted iron.

No, it wasn’t just Bertholdt. It wasn’t just because Bertholdt wasn’t defiant before. This was his fault. He’s the one that put them in this situation. This was the reality he created, the one he must now face.

Had Reiner thought things through, had he not been weak and broken on top of that wall, this probably wouldn’t have happened.

“Stop that,” Eren demanded. “you can’t break those chains. You’re a Warrior, right?” this made Reiner freeze. “So, face the consequences of your actions.” He snapped on his gloves. “Until the bitter end.”

Mikasa poked her index finger against the plier’s tip.

“Let’s begin,” Levi said.

At the mark of these words, Mikasa alone noticed that Eren’s eyes sank to a deep, dark, silent coldness beside her. This shattered Reiner’s last hope, the hope he deludedly held within himself: that their former friendship would make Eren hesitate.

 _That confirms it._ Reiner’s jaw trembled _. These monsters will use any brutal means necessary to squeeze every bit of information we may have on Marley. Their eyes just confirm it. There’s no way out of this…_ tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bertholdt’s head hung in defeat, his sweat beaded face pale from fear.

This is the reality they must now face.

“I’m giving you one chance,” Levi said. “tell me everything you know about the Beast Titan. Then, we might be able to figure something out.”

Mikasa held Eren’s arm, which made him look at her. She whispered so only the two of them could hear. “Eren, you don’t need to be here. Please. We don’t have to be here.”

She didn’t want him to be like them. She didn’t want him to stain his hands with blood.

As much as she hated to admit it, their predicament was similar to what Bertholdt had told everyone back then. Someone had to be the one to stain their hands with blood, someone had to do it. And she didn’t want that someone to be Eren.

“I have to do this, Mikasa. I have to,” he pulled his arm back. “ ** _You_** don’t have to, but I do.”

Reiner and Bertholdt’s only response was silence.

“I see.” Levi said. “A pity.”

Hange, both hands on hips, cast an over-the-shoulder glance to Mikasa and Eren. “This is your last chance. Levi and I can handle this.”

“We helped capture them,” Eren said. “I’m still in.”

Mikasa frowned. But if Eren was going to be here, so should she.

Levi grabbed the pliers, examining them. “Take their pants off,” he commanded to Eren. He froze for a moment, but Levi wasted no time to snap his fingers. “Be quick or get out.”

Eren ran to Reiner, while Mikasa handled Bertholdt.

Bertholdt kicked Mikasa away, refusing to be touched, but he was met with a punch to the gut.

“No!” Reiner yelled, kicking away Eren as well. He met the same fate his partner did.

Levi put down the pliers and opted for the prod instead. He played around with the voltage. “Tch,” he scowled in annoyance. “this is going to get filthy.”

“But it’s a good time to test my new baby,” Hange smiled. “Right, Reiner?” she dropped her right arm, the left still on her hip. “You should be proud of your contribution to humanity. First, we get to test the thunder spears on your Titan. Now we get to test that brand-new baby” she pointed at the prod Levi was handling. “on you and your fellow Warrior.”

She walked up to them, observing their faces with a smile. They both looked like they were about to piss themselves.

She slapped both boys and cupped their cheeks with each hand, applying so much pressure their lips resembled a fish’s, and chuckled. “It’s the first time we’re doing something like this. Not the torture, but the new method. That prod your former Captain is holding was created by yours truly. Naturally, I haven’t tested them on anyone due to the nature of its objective, but like anything related to science, I’ve created a hypothesis to what might happen once we use them on you: its two lucky test subjects.”

“That prod is an electrical prod, intended for electrical torture. It has two electrodes of different polarity, a short distance apart to make the circuit pierce the flesh between them, making it easier to target the shocks accurately in places which cause most pain. Do you understand why we’ve stripped you off your clothes?” she asked.

Bertholdt whimpered.

She walked in front of him and cupped his face. “Oh, don’t be such a baby.” She pinched his cheek. “It’s not like we’re going to rip you apart. Well, we will. But that’s okay. Your limbs will grow back.”

“Please!” Reiner yelped, voice breaking.

“You haven’t answered my question,” she said.

Levi observed patiently, understanding her objective was to inflict psychological terror, while Eren’s cold expression slowly reverted to one of distress and disgust.

“Looks like we have a tough crowd,” commented Levi.

She looked back at him. “Yeah, I can see that. Well, I’ll answer for you. You see, Bertholdt, in theory, repeated shocks to the genitals should result in the victim losing control of their bladder. You’ll unintentionally urinate, and after a while you’ll defecate. It’s not going to be pretty. For us, I mean. After all, we’re the ones who have to clean up!” she jested, laughing heartily at her own joke, left hand on hip and the right one on top of her head.

Eren’s mouth hung. He suddenly felt a wave of regret in his chest.

“Cut it out, four eyes.” Levi crossed his arms. “Let’s just get on with it.”

“Right, right.” She smiled at them. “So, who wants to go first?”

Bertholdt burst into tears. Reiner looked at him, close to breaking down himself. “I’m sorry, Bertl! I’m so sorry!” his voice broke in a pathetic whimper.

Eren’s pulse accelerated. This was really happening. It really was. Suddenly, he doubted whether he wanted to partake in what was about to happen. Mikasa, despite being quick to almost killing them after their revelation, couldn’t help feeling the same way.

They were still kids.

Killing swiftly was one thing. Torture? That was in its own league.

Their attentions were brought up by the buzzing, electrical sound of the prod.

“Pretty colour,” Levi pointed out at the blueish, purple electrode.

He approached Bertholdt, swiftly changing between voltages to make the electrodes stand out, meant to instill more tension.

He moved uncontrollably, attempting to break the shackles. “No, no!”

Before Levi had the chance to electrocute him, a loud _“No!”_ from Reiner engulfed the room.

“Please!” he begged. “Do it to me! Please!”

“Oh,” Hange held her right elbow, cupping her chin. “how heart-warming.”

“Tch,” Levi clicked. “don’t be so impatient, you shitty brat. You’ll get your turn soon enough.”

Reiner’s eyes widened. “Wait, no! Wait!” he yelled, his expression immediately turning to one of horror the moment Bertholdt’s screams reverberated through the vicinity.

At that same instant, Jean, Armin, Sasha and Connie, who were outside grimly chatting, tensed immediately at the sound. Bertholdt’s screams tore through them like a shard of glass. Every muscle in their bodies tensed. Sasha covered her ears with her hands, tears immediately prickling her eyes. They left to go inside the main cottage.

“Who is the Beast Titan?” Levi asked.

Bertholdt panted, still not fully recovered from the shock.

“Please stop!” Reiner shrieked in tears. “Please leave him alone! Do it to me!”

Levi electrocuted his genitals again, breaking Bertholdt into another earth shattering shout.

“Please! Please stop, I’m begging you!” Reiner implored desperately but was cut short by Hange nearly shattering his jaw with the wrench. She sent four molars flying.

“Shut your mouth,” she commanded, eye cold and deprived of any light. “if you won’t spill the beans, keep your mouth shut unless you’re spoken to.”

“What is your objective by destroying the walls?” Levi asked again and waited ten seconds for a response.

A response he didn’t get.

He adjusted the voltage to a higher setting and electrocuted him again. Bertholdt’s shattering scream slowly came to a halt, and his body convulsed. He involuntarily emptied his bladder.

The sight made Reiner scream and sob his name. Eren felt sick to his stomach.

“Alright,” said Levi softly. He put down the prod in the tray and grabbed the pliers and a needle.

“Aw,” Hange frowned, calmly dipping one of the skewers in boiling water. “are you really done with it?”

“We need to start small,” Levi said. He crouched in front of Reiner. Reiner was puzzled, not knowing what the Captain meant.

Before he could process the situation, a needle was driven under his toenail. His piercing scream forced Eren to cover his ears.

That was Reiner.

The one person he once considered a big brother. Someone he looked up to, someone who inspired him to get strong. Someone he loved before this happened.

And he was going to be ripped apart.

He clenched his jaw tightly.

Unlike Bertholdt, he was given no rest. Levi immediately proceeded by ripping the prepped toenail with the plier.

“Reiner!” Bertholdt managed to scream, momentarily forgetting his own humiliation.

“Who do you work for?” Levi looked up at the blond, jaw now perfectly healed.

He didn’t respond.

“Hange, give me the skewer.”

She complied, “Be careful, don’t get burned.” She warned.

“Tch,” he grabbed it carefully. “I hate repeating myself.” He looked up at Reiner again. “Who do you work for?”

He didn’t respond, mostly due to the unexplainable pain. Levi pressed the boiling hot skewer against the now nail-less flesh. Bertholdt’s previous screams couldn’t compare to the ones coming out of Reiner right now. He almost vomited from the pain.

“Gee,” she scratched her head. “that’s starting small? I’m starting to feel bad about my prod now.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Levi rested his elbow on his knee. “it’s a good invention. I’m just old-fashioned.”

Eren felt compelled to bolt out of the room, Mikasa following him shortly after, calling his name. He almost tripped on the way out, panting. He felt he was ready, but he wasn’t.

He disgustedly took the gloves off and threw them away as he ran towards the cottage. He slumped against the wall, hugging his knees. His breathing didn’t get to normalise as he jolted when hearing another piercing scream. He noticed Mikasa walking up to him. She looked down to him sadly, holding her scarf to her mouth.

She sat next to him.

“I thought I could do it,” he muttered. “but one look at that was all it took to break my will.” His voice broke. “I can’t do something like that. I’m too weak.”

“Eren,” she placed her hand on top of his. “you’re not weak. You’re not weak for not wanting to torture the people we used to call comrades.” She said it as though doing so would make her sick. “You’re just… human.”

“Did it affect you too?” he asked, flinching when hearing another scream.

“Of course it did…” she let go to hug her knees as well. “They’re scum. Our enemies who deserve to die. But that doesn’t mean it brings me joy to see them like that…”

Eren hunched forward at another scream, this time from Bertholdt. He felt he was close to tearing up. He dug his nails into his knees, squeezing his eyes shut.

Mikasa immediately forced him into a hug, which he reluctantly returned. “I know…” she mumbled. “I know,” she comforted as he quietly cried into her shoulder.

“I have to give it to you two,” Levi said, dusting his hands off after removing the gloves. “You brats are strong. Most men double your age would’ve broken even before the torture began.” He organised the tray.

“I’m surprised by you, Bertholdt.” Hange said, fixing up two chairs. “Your cadet profile said you were weak-willed yet you’re a tough one to break.” She laughed.  

The only response was the sound of dripping. The floor beneath them was now a growing puddle of blood.

“We’ll be back soon,” Levi said. “you should have enough toenails by the time we return. Then, the real torture will start. This might be your last chance,” he warned. “you should take it."

Bertholdt and Reiner reflexively flinched when the door was slammed shut.

“Bertholdt!” Reiner futilely attempted to break free. “Bertholdt!” his voice broke. “Bertholdt, please look at me!”

Bertholdt complied. Reiner bit his lip, eyes tearing up again. His face was bloodied, one eye swollen shut from the severity of the hits. He whimpered, almost forgetting his own pain. “It’s all my fault, Bertl. It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, looking forward again. “it’s nobody’s fault,” he attempted to smile. “We just… failed to become Warriors, that’s all. Annie must be feeling the same way.”

Steam emanated from Reiner’s feet. “No, it’s my fault. If I had thought things through… if I hadn’t played soldier, I wouldn’t have turned my back on being a Warrior. I fucked everything up. I betrayed us.”

Bertholdt smiled at him weakly, much to Reiner’s heartbreak. “That may be true. But if it’s you, Reiner, I don’t mind getting betrayed.”

Reiner’s expression was a mixture of shock and chagrin.

“I just wish I could hug you one last time.”

Reiner’s chin trembled.

Bertholdt attempted to hold the tears back in. The physical pain he just suffered didn’t compare to the impotence the humiliation he went through caused.  

He moved around, shaking his legs and his arms.

“Ugh…” he scowled, feeling discomfort in his underwear. “Fuck.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.

And with that, the dam within him burst.

He combusted into tears, and Reiner understood why. He could do nothing but cry along with him.

They were just two scared kids who wanted to go home.

X

“Sasha,” Mikasa muttered. “aren’t you going to eat?”

“No, I’m not hungry…” she looked down, eyes visibly tired.

Everyone voiced their surprise, even though they all reciprocated the feeling. Their plates were completely untouched.

The nauseating, revolting feeling in Eren’s stomach refused to leave.

They continued moving their forks around their meal and looked up when they heard footsteps. The horrendous sight rendered them stiff.

It was Levi, wearing a once white apron now covered in blood. He resembled a butcher, but ten times worse.

Sasha slapped a hand to her mouth, looking away.

“Arlert,” Levi said as though his current appearance was the most natural thing in the world. “Commander Hange requests your presence.”

“Y-yes sir,” he gulped disgusted. He stood slowly, taking Levi’s side.

Hange stared at the files, momentarily forgetting what she was supposed to do. Her mind inevitably went to Erwin. She still couldn’t believe he was gone. She vividly remembered every detail, no matter how small, of their battle in Shiganshina. They were all in the rooftops, holding a mutilated and unconscious Reiner and Bertholdt. They were ready to retreat and assume the worst—that no one on Erwin’s side had survived. But hope returned the moment they heard a screaming and exhausted Floch, carrying a slumped Erwin on his back.

Hange had never seen Levi so desperate.

But hope was shattered as fast as it came. Levi frantically injected the serum, but to no avail. Erwin was already gone.

He was gone, and Levi didn’t get the chance to say the one thing he had always wanted to say. Hange felt the same way.

She put a hand over her face, feeling the patch on her left eye.

_Moblit…_

She clenched her jaw.

_They have to pay. They have to. They will._

Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She stood up. “Come in.”

Armin peeked his head. He walked in and saluted, leaving the door half-open.

“Take a seat, Armin,” she offered, sitting. He complied.

“Have you thought about what we spoke?”

“I-I’ve been thinking a lot, but I feel that no matter how much I think, I always reach a dead-end.”

“Mhm,” Hange encouraged as she leaned forward, resting her chin on both palms.

“I was thinking the thunderspears might prove useful. We can control the strength of the blast, so it’d be safe to attempt to shatter the crystal without having to move it above ground. That way if we succeed, Annie won’t go rampant as soon as she breaks free.”

“But there’s still no guarantee Annie will be unharmed, if it even works at all.” She said, as though finishing Armin’s next sentence.

“That’s right. She’s been comatose for a while now, she hasn’t been receiving pure oxygen or nutrients. If we injure her, what’s to say she will be able to regenerate?”

“And her crystal isn’t made from the same material as Reiner’s armour,” she added, identifying the flaw with said idea.

He sighed, agreeing. “Which is why Eren can’t use his hardened fist to destroy it, and why the thunderspears might not work.”

“That crystal feels impossible to break. I’ve compared it with many elements’ samples, but despite all the research it seems there are no answers. The material is much like a diamond in nature—it can’t be shattered unless enough covalent bonds are broken, but we haven’t been able to so much as scratch it.”

“Eren was able to bite through Annie’s crystallised leg during their battle in Stohess, but at the cost of his teeth and skull. So…”

“So?” she asked.

He looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry. Everything’s been so hectic, I just can’t come up with anything,” he shook his head. “I was barely able to think of a way to defeat Bertholdt.”

“No, it’s okay.” She stared at the steam emanating from her cup of tea. “Perhaps I’ve been too hasty about this.”

“Which means Annie is on the low-end of our priorities. We should be focusing solely on the two enemies down in the shack,” a new voice added.

“Levi?” she asked. “How long have you been here for?”

“I just arrived,” he walked in. “We have to get moving. It’s time for round two.”

 _What if… could it be possible for Eren to use his power of controlling the Titans to make Annie break out of the crystal?_ Armin shook off the thought.

She sighed quietly, adjusting her glasses. “Right,” she mumbled. “Thank you for your help, Armin. Go rest with the other cadets, you’ve earned it.”

He saluted at both veterans, then left.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling shakily.

“Tch,” he crossed his arms. “Don’t tell me you’re going soft already. We’ve barely even started.”

“It’s not that, Levi.” She snapped aggressively. “It’s not that,” she reiterated, albeit softly.

He frowned. Erwin should be the one in that chair, not her. She was supposed to be by Levi’s side, with her faithful right-hand man Moblit. They should be the ones standing up. Erwin should be the one sitting in that chair.

He patiently waited for her.

“Okay,” she stood up. “let’s just get this over with.” They left for the courtyard, towards the shack Reiner and Bertholdt were in.

“If they don’t talk, we should just ask Historia for a serum and inject it to whoever wants to be a damn Titan and make them eat one of those two brats,” Levi jested in poor taste.

Hange stopped in her heel. “They would inherit their memories. We’d be able to learn everything.”

Levi’s brows furrowed. “Oi, oi… I wasn’t being serious.”

“They’d have to learn to control their power and scan the memories, but Eren could help with that. He’s been having bouts of recalling memories from his predecessors, after all. We—”

He held her wrist, interrupting. “Hange. Let’s focus on this for the time being. We’ll make them talk.”

“And if we don’t?”

“We’ll figure out what to do then.”

X

“Reiner…” Bertholdt muttered. “will you say anything?”

He shook his head.

“Yeah,” Bertholdt smiled at him weakly. “me neither. Eren was right. A long, painful death awaits us.”

“What they don’t know is that I’m glad…” Reiner returned the smile, which reverted Bertholdt’s. “I’m glad… that I get to die by your side.”

Bertholdt snorted tearfully. “I guess I feel the same. If there’s a Hell, I’ll see you there.”

They stared at each other fondly. “I never got to tell you before…” Reiner began.

“Hm?” Bertholdt perked up. He attempted to move his arms, shoulders exhausted from hanging for so long.

“When I played soldier, I think I sometimes gave you shit for following me around or not making your own decisions. I once said you weren’t reliable… it wasn’t until recently that I realised you were the most reliable of them all.”

Bertholdt’s lips parted.

“While I made friends with everyone and Annie got too comfortable with Mina and Eren… you were the one to remind us about the mission. Even without you knowing it, or us acknowledging it…” he smiled sadly. “you were the one keeping us together.”

Bertholdt’s eyes watered.

“Even then…” Reiner’s voice broke. “when we were kids. You were the only one who believed in me. Even though you were so much more talented than me, you always looked at me with starry eyes. Why, Bertl?” he shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

“I thought you were special,” he smiled. “because even though you were the weakest, you still had what I didn’t. Guts. Courage. You were strong, even in midst of your weakness. How could I not love and respect that? How couldn't I respect someone that shined in the face of adversity?”

Reiner’s head hung, and he whimpered. Bertholdt could only emulate him.

The door flung open, much to Reiner and Bertholdt’s scare. The sight of a bloodied Levi, and a ruthless looking Hange with all the light drained from her remaining eye, could only be described as something that crawled from hell and shouldn’t have. They pursed their lips, ready for what was to come. Scared shitless, but ready nevertheless.

“I love you, Bertl.” Reiner muttered.

“I know. I love you too, Reiner. I just wish we could say this under different circumstances.”

Reiner looked at him with a sad smile. “Let’s go to Hell together, partner.”

“Yeah,” Bertholdt smiled, then looked at their torturers. “together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add more torture, but once I finished writing the last page, I realised it was a pretty good ending. Perhaps the torture was a little underwhelming, but this wasn't intended to be a sick, gory fic. 
> 
> If you liked the story, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment. Likewise, if you didn't like it or thought my execution was poor, feel free to let me know as well! I'm eager to improve, so I accept all criticism.
> 
> Thanks for giving this a chance.


End file.
